Steel Builders
Overview Founded by Kenji Tsukiyama, Steel Builders is a 3-man team composed of Build Fighters who fought only with physical/solid weaponry like swords, machine guns, anti-ship rifles, cannons etc, due to him gaining interest to the use of the weaponry after watching Iron-Blooded Orphans. However, the team had one strict golden rule: Any beam weaponry is not allowed to be applied to their kits. Steel Builders' main pre-battle catchphrase is "Show them what we Steel Builders can do!", which was invented by Kenji. Ringo later inherited the catchphrase. Known Members 1st Generation ;*Kenji Tsukiyama (Leader) :Founder and leader of the team. pilots his own customized machines: Barbatos custom, and his custom Graze. ;*Ringo Akisawa :Secondary member of the team, and the first female member of the group. Pilots her own custom Schwalbe Graze, while her former Gunpla is a HGUC GM. ;*Ains Mittelman :The third and latest member of the team. Pilots his own custom High Mobility Type Zaku II. Other members ;*Chisato Himawari (Backup Fighter) ;*Takumi Murasaki (Backup Fighter, Strategist) 2nd Generation ;*Ringo Akisawa (Leader) :Leader of the team after Kenji handpicked her as the successor. Pilots her own custom Schwalbe Graze (before it was destroyed), and later, her custom Gundam Astaroth Origin (which was delivered by Kenji himself). ;*Ains Mittelman (Support, Strategist) :Secondary member of the 2nd Generation team. Pilots his own custom Geirail. ;*Nagisa Hashimoto (Support, Decal specialist) :The third and newest member of the 2nd Generation team. Pilots her own custom Man Rodi and later; Reginlaze. Gunpla 1st Generation NOTE: Italics are units that only appears in Gunpla CONCEPT. ;*ASW-G-08/K Gundam Barbatos Kenji custom :Kenji's main Gunpla, which was customized from the HGI-BO Barbatos kit (1st & 6th forms) & Astaroth. Originally a display piece, Kenji uses it after he formed the team. ;*EB-06R-1 Graze High Mobility Type :Kenji's replacement unit, if Barbatos is not available due to repairs. ;*EB-05s/R Schwalbe Graze R :Ringo's secondary Gunpla, which was repainted from the HGI-BO Schwalbe Graze with Kenji's help. ;*MS-06R-1A/SB High Mobility Type Zaku II Ains custom :A Gunpla built by Ains Mittelman, the kit is modelled from HG The Origin Zaku II (Mash/Gaia), with some parts from Ortega's Zaku II. ;*''RX-77-2/SB Guncannon Steel Builders custom'' :Modified/slightly repainted from the HGUC Guncannon Revive ver. kit, The Guncannon Steel Builders custom serves both as a Weapon/Backpack Test Type unit and a Backup Gunpla. 2nd Generation ;*EB-05s/R Schwalbe Graze R The same unit that Ringo used 2 years ago. Destroyed in one Gunpla Battle. ;*ASW-G-29/SB Gundam Astaroth Origin Ringo Akisawa custom A new customized Gunpla built by Ringo. the kit was initially delivered via mail by Kenji himself. ;*EB-04/SB Geirail Ains Mittelman Custom A new customized Gunpla built by Ains. ;*UGY-R41 Landman Rodi Nagisa Version A new customized Gunpla first built by Nagisa Hashimoto, a new member for the team. ;*EB-08s/SB Mobile Reginlaze Custom Trivia *One of the Steel Builder's themes is "Reality", which consists of their usage to solid weaponry found in Real Life. *The team's trademark color for their Gunpla is Silver, which represents the colors of the steel. *Steel Builders' fighting style involves some parts of guerrilla warfare-based tactics. *So far Ains' Zaku II and the custom Guncannon is not based on any Post Disaster universe Mobile Suit. *Although their Mobile Suits were restricted to equip beam weapons, none of their MS's can actually use them, but their units can add an External Auxiliary Reactor if anyone wishes (mostly will not happen due to Steel Builders' rules). *All of their melee weapons (swords, knives, axes) share the same "Silver colored Gamma Nanolaminate Armor" paint. *Steel Builders shared a few nods to Tekkadan: **Most members were teenagers. **Most of their opponents were young adults. Category:Build Fighters